A Change of Fate
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Co-written with weirn018, rated T for safety, more inside-
1. Prologue- A Change of Fate

A/N. Ok, here's the new prologue for A Change of Fate. Hopefully it's better than the last one! Enjoy!

Summary: A parting gift from her father sets in motion a series of events that allow Ash Ketchum to become a better trainer. With more knowledge than she had before and the experience she might've lacked before, Ash Ketchum sets out on her pokémon journey to become the very best, and along the way makes an unexpected friend with a mysterious girl from another region.

**Disclaimer: Neither weirn-chan nor I own anything!**

* * *

**Prologue: A Change of Fate!**

* * *

"_Papa…"_

"_Papa…"_

"Papa!" The door suddenly swung open, smacking off of the wall with a loud thud as a young woman, no older than 30 at the most, nearly stumbled out of the house in surprise at the familiar voice's sudden cheer. Bright amber eyes immediately widened in shock as they landed on the all too familiar figure of a tall man, their daughter babbling away happily in his arms as he continued his march up the front steps of their home. "Mama, look, Papa's home!" The little girl cried out, arms waving about in a clear show of excitement and the two adults couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"I'm back, Delia! Sorry I took so long." The man greeted, wrapping one arm around the woman to give her a hug before planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Welcome home, Dear." She returned, a beautiful smile decorating her face as she hugged him back before reaching to take their still excited daughter from his arms. "How was your trip to Unova? Is Alder doing well?" The man seemed to chuckle nervously at the mere mention of the aged champion, obviously remembering something either ridiculous or embarrassing that had occurred in his time gone, before replying.

"Great on both ends." He said, easily slipping out of reach when the little girl attempted to take a swipe at the hat that lay perched on his head. "Apparently there's this little girl, a year or two younger than our little Ash here, who has the makings of a champion, should she ever take up pokémon training. I think he said she's from the Village of Dragons, but I can't be entirely sure."

"Oh, how nice. I bet her parents are excited about that."

"Eh, who knows?" The man shrugged off the matter, preferring instead to find a seat on the sofa before his daughter attempted to tackle him again. Taking a few moments to get the child settled down once again, the man looked around curiously before turning his attention back to his wife. "By the way, where's Aka? Did he leave early or something?" Delia laughed at the thought of her lazy son actually leaving early for anything other than food at the moment.

"No, he's over at Prof. Oak's place. Hanging out with Daisy." There was a teasing tone to the woman's voice, and her husband couldn't help but shake his head in response.

"Papa, papa!" Ash finally cried out, bringing both adults' attention back to her. "What's this?" She asked, holding up a pokéball she had dug out from her father's coat pocket when he had been distracted by his mother.

"Ack! Oh no!" The man cried out, over-exaggerating his own reactions as he took the pokéball from his daughter's hands. "You found the present before I could give it to you!"

"Present?" The little girl chirped, eyes beginning to glow with excitement as she gazed at the man expectantly.

"That's right, here. Open it." Placing the object back in the little girl's hand. She surveyed the device eagerly before finally pressing the button that laid in the center. The pokéball clicked open and in a flash of light there stood a small, green, dinosaur-like pokémon with big baby blue eyes.

"**Lar-larvitar!" **The pokémon cried, arms waving with each syllable that it hit. Ash all but squealed as she leapt out of her father's lap, immediately swamping the little ground-type in a hug.

"Ash meet Larvitar, a new little friend I brought all the way from the Johto region, just for you." The little girl squealed again in excitement, rubbing cheeks with the little pint-sized pokémon who squealed just as loudly with just as much excitement as she did.

"It's the bestest present ever!" she exclaimed, before looking the pokémon straight in the eyes. "I'm gonna call you… Tyro! And together we're gonna be the bestest trainers ever! We'll be a pokémon master!"

"**Lar!"**

* * *

A/N. Ok, now this is a proper prologue for this story. Hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for reading! Please leave a review and see ya!


	2. C1- Starting Suprises

A/N. Ok guys, here's a new chapter. Now, before you guys start freaking out because, oh look, there's been a sudden drastic decrease in the number of chapters for this fanfic, that's on purpose. Me and weirn-chan decided to re-vise all of the chapters we've done so far, including the prologue, so we're kinda starting from scratch here. Anyways, we hope you like the revised version and thanks so much for reading this.

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Starting Surprises**

* * *

"Where is that dang shoe?!" Ash said while searching for the lone green and black running shoe that was near the bed when she went to sleep last night. Ash sighed and stayed quite for a few minutes until she heard a chewing sound coming from under the bed. She pulled up her covers to see her mother's espeon chewing on the shoe she had been looking around for.

"Sunny! Give that to me right now or I'll tell mom that it was you that nearly ate her favorite dress-up shoes and not Chewy!" Ash threatened holding out her hand for the shoe, knowing the Pokémon would give it back. Sunny didn't like being punished for the things she did from time to time so she tended to blame Chewy, her mother's granbull, who didn't really care as long as he was still fed and cared for. Sunny still cared however, and practically threw the shoe at her hand. Putting the shoe on she went to the bathroom to brush her hair which wasn't that hard and the only thing left on her to do list. Considering her hair was cut in a short bob that barely reached past her ears, she finished quickly and ran back to her room to grab her black, green and white cameo baseball cap to put on her head. It matched the green and black cameo pants and jacket, and white tank-top. Leaving her black backpack behind for when she came back to the house for a quick breakfast on her return trip from the lab, she ran downstairs and out the door with a quick 'I'll be back soon' to her mom in the kitchen.

In the yard she jumped up to give a hug to her best friend and companion Tyro, who over the years grew and evolved into a big tyranitar. "Today's the day Tyro! Today we start our journey!" Ash said happily.

"Ty-Tyra-Tar!" said with just as much enthusiasm as his friend while returning the hug. Soon after he let go and let her climb on his back. While his kind was not the fastest Pokémon, he was strong and had a lot of stamina. So it was no surprise when as soon as he was big enough, he started to carry her around like Ash did when he was small, no matter how much she struggled with his weight. When she was safely on he ran to the professors lab while still trying to be somewhat quiet because of the time, not everyone was early pidgeys like Ash, Tyro and Delia. The fact that Aka and their father could sleep through a nearby Pokémon using Earthquake to shake the house proved that. And yes, that was tested. Both were still sleeping until Delia had Chewy use Ice Fang to wake them up.

Soon Tyro reached the bottom of the steps to the lab. Ash jumped off Tyro's back then patted his snout in thanks.

"I'll be back in a few Tyro, just gonna get my pokédex from old man Oak and then we'll eat a quick meal before heading out on our journey." Ash explained before turning and running up the stairs to the labs door.

Once she reached the lab door she knocked and waited. About five minutes later Professor Oak sleepily opened the door before blinking at the sight of Ash fully dressed and standing before him. "Ash?*Yawn* Your early, very early."

"Better early then late!" Ash chirped remembering the chaos that followed her lazy brother because he was late on his first day.

"You're remembering how Aka got chased by the Spearow flock aren't you." Professor Oak sleepily chuckled.

"Yep, That's the only time I remember seeing Aka run while putting effort into it! Dad had to fly all the way to Viridian to save him and mom still has the video of the News Station showing Aka running for his life. I never imagined that he could be that fast."

"Neither could I or Daisy until we saw it. Wait here while I get your pokédex." The professor said before disappearing into the building before returning with a pokédex that was mostly white with a bit of black and green. "Here you go. Aka coming home today to wish you luck?"

Ash shook her head," No, he should be joining me on my journey when I reach Pewter. He doesn't trust boys near me apparently although I have no idea what he means by that since there are a lot of men like dad and you that he asks to take care of me a lot. Dad's home though and mom plans to drag him out of bed to have a farewell breakfast with me before I go."

Professor Oak chuckled at both Ash's cluelessness and the image of Delia dragging her husband out of bed, which was fairly easy since it was a common occurrence whenever the man was at home.

"Bye Professor!" Ash said before running down the many steps and onto Tyro's waiting back. The two made it home just as Delia set Tyro's food on the porch since he was too big to fit through the door unless he was inside his pokéball. Ash jumped onto the porch and followed her mother into the house and then kitchen. She chuckled at the sight of her dad practically falling asleep in his food if it wasn't for his elbow on the table with the rest of his hand preventing him from doing a face plant into his meal.

"Papa! You're up now so stay up!" Ash laughed as she sat down and started to eat. Mr. Ketchum smiled before Delia and he both started eating too. Soon after she got her hiking pack(she wanted to take a regular backpack but her mom and dad gave her a lot of extra things so 'they would have more peace of mind', not that Ash was complaining much more cool stuff for her) and met her parents at the start of Route 1. She got hugs from her parents and a 'call as soon as you can and don't do anything dangerous' from her Mom and a 'Watch out for boys' from her Papa before she and Tyro where off with a roll of Ash's eyes. She really felt that her parents made no sense sometimes, really it's not like she would be going around with a group of criminals following her(she would much later in life look back on this thought and laugh) and really why would she have to watch for boys at all.

* * *

Ash and Tyro snuck(as best they could, luckily Tyro blended in the greenery well enough) around Route 1 for hours looking for a good Pokémon to add to the team. Most of the Pokémon that they passed they didn't feel were right to add to the team and they took a break close to noon after they saw Gary pass by in a sportscar with cheerleaders, luckily he didn't see them so they didn't have to suffer him stopping to brag. When it was haft passed noon they spotted their new team member to be. A Pidgeotto perched on the branches of a apple tree just a few feet away.

"Ready Tyro?" Ash whispered.

"Tar." Tyro whispered back with a small nod.

"Alright use Water Pulse!"

"Tyro!" Tyro hit the shocked Pidgeotto but it soon regained it's senses and attacked Tyro with a Gust. Luckily it didn't do much damage and Tyro ran twords the Bird Pokémon.

"Thunder Fang!" Ash called.

Tyro bit the Pidgeotto's wing with the Thunder Fang causing it to cry out in pain. The Pidgeotto while in pain and stuck in on place thanks to Tyro holding on to it's wing was still planning to put up a fight. It's other wing started to glow a silver color and the bird wacked Tyro in the side. Tyro grunted in pain but still held on.

Ash gasped, "Papa was right, some of the wild pokémon have been breeding with some of the pokémon in the coral. It's one of the only ways that a pidgeotto could know Steel Wing and yet be a wild so close to Pallet. Tyro use Screech and then another Thunder Fang quickly!"

Tyro let go and did his favorite attack, Screech, and biting the bird Pokémon's other wing. After he jumped back knowing what would happen next.

"Pokéball go!" Ash said throwing the device at the weak bird. The pokéball struggled about five times before it pinged with a successful capture. Ash beamed with happiness at Tyro. "We did it! Our first Teammate!"

Tyro let out a pleased rumbling sound as Ash let Pidgeotto out and healed it with two of the 6 potions that her mom snuck into her bag. As soon as Ash was down it flew and perched on Tyro's head and started preening itself, causing both Tyro and Ash to chuckle. Ash pulled out her pokédex and aimed it at Pidgeotto on an angle so it would not try to scan Tyro too.

**"Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon. It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey. Gender: Female. Ability: Keen Eye. Known Moves: Sand-Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Steel Wing."**

"Hm, I think I'll have to think of a nick name for you later."

"Spearow!"

"Spearow? ...Oh no." Ash turned and saw a semi-large Spearow flock coming up to where she was standing. "Tyro Screech, then hit as many as you can with Water Pulse! Pidgeotto use Gust!" Both pokemon worked together and a while and some more attacks after the flock angrily flew away, leaving two tired Pokémon and an emotionally spent Ash. Ash sprayed them with a potion each then returned both to their pokeballs to rest and she walked away.

Fifteen minutes later she stopped by a river to rest and sighed as she sat down on a rock. "Great, I'm going to have to call the Professor to tell him about the breeding thing and ask him to call the leage to deal with the Spearow problem. Could this day get any more exciting?"

Just a minute after she noticed a large shadow covering the ground in front of her. She turned her head to see a Gyarados poking its head out of the water and looking more than a bit ticked.

'Oh for the love of Mew, I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!'

* * *

A/N. Thanks again for reading our story and weirn-chan and I both hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell us what you think, okay? See ya!


	3. C2- Gyarados Tales

A/N. Ok, here's the next chapter guys. Hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor weirn-chan owns anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gyarados Tales**

* * *

Large, clear blue eyes couldn't help but stare at the vibrant scenery that lay outside the window, spreading out just beyond the young girl's reach and painting a vastly different picture than what she was ultimately used to. Kanto was such a change from the atmosphere and people that pervaded her own region, and while it was not so much of a shock due to her own expectations, it was certainly dizzying to see just how diverse the world could truly be. The people were so much more open, more friendly than the people she had grown up alongside of. They all seemed to know how to have fun, how to kick back and relax without letting the stress of everyday life all but kill them on the inside. Her own father would've complained of them all being lazy, but that was what she was beginning to love about them the most.

"**Ee?" **A small smile made itself at home on her face as she turned her attention onto the small, brown fur ball that had made itself quite comfortable in her lap.

"What's the matter, hungry?" she asked the small pokémon, the sound of laughter in her voice and amusement heavy in her tone as she played with one of its long ears. The little brown pokémon, as rare as it was to find, had been a birthday present from her mother, probably gotten from some breeder the normally stressed woman had become acquainted with at some point during her own years spent traveling the world as a pokémon trainer. She had no idea how the woman had found the time to send it to her hometown, much less how she even remembered to do so in first place. Her mother was always so busy with work, her schedule always brimming full with appointments and such; she couldn't ever keep anything straight any longer. Things had begun to slip from her mind that the woman hadn't wanted to, and it had left her mother haggard and more than a little miserable sometimes. But still, she appreciated the thought of the gift, and while having one of the typical starters given out by the pokémon researcher stationed in the Kalos region would've been fun, this little ball of fur and joy staring up at her was just as good, if not even better.

"**Eevee!" **the normal-type simply shook its head, trying to detour the ten year old from messing with its ears any further before butting her hand again to coax her into scratching its ears. The girl simply laughed at the gesture, gently wrapping her arms around the tiny creature and pulling it into a loving hug.

"_Hey, did you hear?"_

"_Hear what?" _The two paused in their actions, expressions turning curious as their eyes landed on the form of two boys, somewhat older than her in age leaning close to one another as they whispered amongst themselves, though they did a terrible job of being discreet.

"_About the gyarados in the river on Route 1."_

"_A gyarados? In the river, on Route 1… You're joking." _Now that got her attention.

She had never seen a gyarados personally, but she had heard rumors of the supposedly violent creatures, she doubted there was anyone that hadn't. They were destructive pokémon with terrible tempers and a fuse a millimeter long, and when they were angered they laid waste to anything that stood in their path. And it was a fact, almost like a universal law, that these terribly vicious, territorial water-types with the power of a dragon were difficult to train and raise. Supposedly they evolved from a pokémon species that was widely seen as useless, some type of fish-like creature that couldn't do much beyond splashing in shallow puddles, but if one was determined enough to train them until they evolved, they were rewarded with temperamental titans. And for one to be so close by…

"_I'm serious! Some poor idiot almost had a run in with it on their way to Pallet Town, wound up coming right back as soon as he caught sight of it!" _She quickly shook herself from her thoughts, refocusing on the conversation at hand. True, it might've been rude to eavesdrop, but she was curious and she could guess that it was okay, so long as she herself didn't just jump in to put her own two-cents in.

"_Arceus!" _the other boy, the obvious skeptic between the two snorted, shoulders shaking for a few seconds as he tried to contain some of his laughter. _"I feel bad for those poor fools that are coming out of Pallet Town. All those rookie trainers are going to be in for it if they ain't careful."_

"_Pallet Town… Oh right, today's supposed to be the day that Prof. Oak gives away those three starters. Dude, you're so right! They're gonna be in for one hell of a surprise if they go anywhere near that river." _They both dissolved into barely restrained chuckles as they turned to walk away._ "I almost feel bad for the bunch of little kiddies."_

"A gyarados huh?" It was probably one of her worst ideas to date, and as her father had constantly reminded her, she'd had quite the few throughout her life, but she couldn't help it as the once gentle smile took a turn for the mischievous. As the man had always said, _"Curiosity killed the meowth."_. And she was feeling particularly curious after overhearing that little tidbit. She might've been just starting out herself, barely a few weeks in as a trainer and with only three pokémon in her party, including her starter, but she really couldn't help herself. She turned an inquisitive gaze onto the small normal-type, still perfectly relaxed in her lap despite what was probably very disconcerting news. "What do you think, huh Bee? Wanna go see if what those boys said is true?" The little creature met its trainer's eyes, chocolate brown orbs sparkling with just as much mischief as its trainer's, before hopping up onto the young girl's shoulder.

"**Eve!" **It yipped nosing its trainer in the cheek as if to coax into standing up.

"Alright, alright, I get it!" She could barely restrain her laughter at the normal-types insistence, pausing only to make sure all of her pokéballs were fastened properly to her belt before making her way to the sliding doors. "C'mon, let's go see if we can't find us a gyarados…"

* * *

A/N. And there we have it. The introduction of my own OC, Kiiro Aizome, all the way from the Kalos region. Hopefully, she's better than the last one, who I will admit, I probably didn't do the best on. Weirn-chan and I both hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks a lot for reading this. And before anyone asks, Bee the Eevee is a girl. I was gonna name it something different but I wound up changing it at the last minute. I may try to do a sketch/drawing of Kiiro at some point, maybe today, maybe tomorrow. But anyways, please leave a review and see ya!


End file.
